1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fence gate and more particularly to a fence gate which may be adjusted to compensate for elevational differences between the hinge post and the latch post of the fence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gates are normally provided in fences to permit ingress into and egress from the fenced area. In those cases where the hinge post and the latch post of the fence are at the same elevation, the gate is normally comprised of a pair of vertically disposed end members which have horizontally extending rail members secured thereto and extending therebetween. If the hinge post is at a higher elevation than the latch post, the free end of the gate will not conform to the latch post if the gate is installed so that the end members thereof are vertically disposed and the rail members thereof are horizontally disposed. In the situation described above, the upper end of the free end of the gate may be positioned above the upper end of the latch post. In the situation described above, the lower end of the free end of the gate will be spaced considerably above the ground, thereby creating a space therebelow through which animals may pass. The situation described above makes it impossible to use a pre-fabricated gate. Thus, a gate must be specially fabricated wherein the rail members extend between the hinge post and the latch post at an angle so that the end member at the free end of the gate will be positioned lower than the end member at the hinge end of the gate. The fabrication or construction of a gate to match elevational differences between the hinge post and the latch post is difficult and time-consuming. Further, in those cases where the gate is of metal construction, the metal rail members must be welded to the metal end members in the angled position which requires that the welder come to the job site to fabricate the gate. The same problems arise when the latch post is at a higher elevation than the hinge post.
A metal gate is disclosed for positioning between a hinge post and a latch post. The gate is comprised of a first channel-shaped end member having upper and lower ends and a second channel-shaped end member which is spaced from the first end member and which has upper and lower ends. Each of the channel-shaped end members comprises a base portion and spaced-apart side walls. A plurality of tubular rail members are secured to the end members and extend therebetween. The ends of the rail members are received between the side walls of the end members and are pivotally secured thereto by means of a pivot bolt. The rail members may be pivotally moved with respect to the end members to enable the gate to conform to elevational differences between the hinge post and the latch post. Once the gate has been positioned in its adjusted configuration, screws are driven through the side walls of the end members into the rail members to maintain the gate in its adjusted position.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved gate assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gate which may be easily adjusted to conform to elevational differences between the hinge post and the latch post and vice versa.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a metal gate which may be initially connected together at the factory and may be adjusted into the proper position at the job site by simply driving screws through the end members into the ends of the rail members.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a metal gate which is easy to fabricate and to install.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.